


Kicking Contests

by SweetPages



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: And They're Not Even Really That Bad, But Not Like Serious Fighting, But Only Like Two Swear Words, Fluff, Kicking Fights, Language, Literally Only Two, M/M, Sleepy Super Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPages/pseuds/SweetPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is more likely to get kicked out of the bed?" "They have midnight contests when they’re half-awake of who can kick the other out first." -goddessofidiocy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Contests

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little drabble I originally posted to my Tumblr before I got my AO3 account. It was inspired by a post by goddessofidiocy over on Tumblr, where she answered an ask about a ship meme for Stucky.
> 
> You can find the original post here: http://goddessofidiocy.tumblr.com/post/123308627290/stucky-for-that-ship-meme

There’s an insistent pressure against his butt. And it’s not the good kind.

Steve glares at the wall ahead as he feels Bucky’s foot pressed against his ass, moving his body back and forth. He takes a moment to let the wall feel the full force of his annoyance before reaching back and gripping his best friend’s ankle.

 _“Bucky. Cut it out.”_ He grumbles, not entirely happy at having been woken up at…12:14. He’d been asleep for five minutes. Great.

He can feel Bucky grinning behind him, doesn’t even have to look over to know he’s probably got this deviously delighted look on his face.

 _“Steve. You fell asleep.”_ Bucky replies, and Steve can hear the amusement in his voice.

“I _know_ I fell asleep. I was tired.” Steve lets his eyes slip shut again, wanting to drift back to sleep again as soon as possible.

“Oh, so you’re not anymore? Good.” And then Bucky is pressing against him even harder, and Steve has to grip the mattress in order to keep himself from being kicked out of the bed. He lifts Bucky’s leg up using the grip he still has on his ankle before turning his body around, switching his right hand on Bucky’s ankle for his left as he goes. He uses his free hand to press Bucky’s chest into the mattress as he hovers over him, giving him the same glare he’d directed at the wall earlier. Bucky just grins back up at him.  
Yep. Same grin Steve had expected to see.

“I am, actually. And you’re keeping me from sleeping.”

“Mm, I don’t think I am…” Bucky replies, that grin never leaving his face.

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?” Steve keeps the annoyed expression on his face, even though he knows it just makes Bucky even more determined to rile him up.

“Well, you could sleep on the floor just fine couldn’t you?” And Steve had thought Bucky’s grin couldn’t get any bigger, but there it is, staring Steve in the face and mocking him even more than it had been before. His eyes narrow at it, and he has the serious urge to wipe it right off Bucky’s face. Any other time Steve would want to use his lips for that. But he can’t do that now, because Bucky had woken him up and that would be something he’d enjoy. Steve doesn’t want that. He wants revenge.

Bucky’s grin falters a little as Steve continues to stare at him, saying nothing.  
“Hey, c’mon,” he says in a tone that tries to convey that he’d been just joking around earlier. He reaches up toward Steve and Steve takes his chance. He quickly rolls onto his side and brings his feet up to push against Bucky as hard as he can.

“SHIT!” Bucky hadn’t been expecting it, and he almost falls from the bed, one leg slipping off completely. He has to use his foot on the floor as leverage against Steve’s pushing, and he quickly looks over at him, wearing a glare of his own this time.

Steve just beams back at him, finding the fact that he now has the upper-hand just about the best thing ever. Bucky’s glare doesn’t last nearly as long as his friend’s, and as he moves to push Steve’s feet away, he wears a smile of his own. It doesn’t take him long to get back in the fight, and then they’re battling it out on top of the mattress, shoving each other with their legs and feet.

Ten minutes later sees all of the blankets and pillows on the floor and two tired super soldiers still on the bed, their kicks now half-heartedly making contact, and the force behind each one down to almost none. Steve suddenly just stops, breathing a little heavy, but with a smile still on his face.

“’M tired…” he states with a laugh, throwing his head back on the mattress. Bucky smiles back at him, laying on his side as he leans against his forearm.

“Yeah? Too tired to fight back any more, Rogers?” He teases, toeing Steve’s shin. Steve just grunts in response, and Bucky grins, bringing his foot up further and pushing at Steve’s hip. He slowly begins to slide off the bed, and he doesn’t even bother trying to stop himself. Seconds later, Steve falls unceremoniously onto the floor with an “Oomph” and rolls onto his back. He simply closes his eyes, not having the willpower or energy to try to get back into bed, and when Bucky peers over the side of it to ask if he’s getting back in he tells him so.

Bucky sighs, then slides off the bed himself, landing right on top of Steve. He drags a nearby pillow over and lifts Steve’s head before wedging it underneath, then grabs one of the blankets that had landed on the floor earlier and covers them with it. He slides off of Steve a little, so that he’s only half-laying on him, and lays his head on his shoulder.

“I still won though.” Bucky says with a smile, his arm draped across Steve’s chest.

“Enjoy it while you can.” Steve replies, and then his expression is softening and he’s falling asleep, Bucky following him soon after.

The next time they have a contest to see which of them will be kicked out of bed first, Steve wins. After that, they’re having contests on an almost weekly basis, and when Natasha finds out she buys them a scoreboard to keep in their room.


End file.
